


You are My Angel

by Fengyang



Series: 內在小孩 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood, M/M, angel - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock在沙漠裡撿到了一個不知名的生物，對方說他是他的守護天使。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝 @狐狸老闆娘 校對

Spock第一次在沙漠中遇見那個不知名的生物時，他正在讓他的賽拉獸I-Chaya*進行適當的體能運動。

 

那一年，他三歲，剛剛得到了他的第一隻賽拉獸，而他說服了他的母親讓I-Chaya進行適度的體能運動將是符合邏輯的。

 

原本陪著他一起走到相對空曠的郊區的Amanda正與Sarek通過連結交談。經過審慎地評估，他認為他可以與自己的賽拉獸走得遠一些。這一區沒有任何瓦肯或是賽拉獸的天敵，況且他的母親就在步行五分鐘便可以抵達之處。所以當I-Chaya雀躍地繞過了那塊巨大的岩石，擋住了他母親與他的視線時，這是他決定跟上去，而非呼喚母親一同前往的原因。

 

就是那個時候，他遇見了那個自稱是他守護天使的生物。

 

※

 

他繞過那塊巨大的岩石，看見I-Chaya正警戒地看著天空，在滿是巖礫的地上刨著尚未尖銳的爪子。他順著I-Chaya的視線看向天空，只見一個巨大的黑影從遠方逐漸逼近，卻沒有任何減速的跡象。

 

根據推測，他認為不管那下墜的物體是什麼，他都最好避開。

 

他奔跑著撲向I-Chaya，一人一獸在粗糙的地上滾成一團，掀起漫天塵囂，卻有效地避開了下墜的物體。Spock站起來，先是檢查了I-Chaya，然後快速地整理了自己的儀容。

 

他的衣服有些破損，但在傷害在估算的範圍內。確定了自己與I-Chaya無恙後，他走向那已經墜地的物體著地的地方。

 

過快的速度讓那物體在沙漠中央砸出一個大洞。Spock抱著I-Chaya走向那個大坑，驚訝地發現下墜的並不是物體，而是一個生物。那生物有著與瓦肯和人類相似的四肢與軀幹，但對方背上雪白的翅膀卻是瓦肯與人類都沒有的。

 

他短暫地思索對方的種族或可能來自的星系，但他並沒有足夠的資訊足夠讓他尋找到答案，而眼下還有更為緊迫的事要做。

 

有鑑於對方墜地的速度，他有足夠的理由相信對方很有可能受了嚴重的物理傷害。

 

「先生，」他站在大洞的邊緣，看著一動也不動的趴在地上的生物，「你是否無恙？」

 

一開始那個生物沒有回答，於是Spock快速地在腦袋中計算對方失去意識的可能性，與呼喚母親請求幫助的最短路線。

 

但幸運地，那個生物動了一下。那雙潔白的羽翅搧了兩下，不明的生物翻過身，變成仰躺的姿勢躺在他砸出來的大洞中。

 

「你是否無恙？」他再次問了一次。

 

那個生物攤在地上，讓自己形成大字型地仰躺著，懶洋洋地衝著Spock的方向揮了揮手，「沒事。」他說，使用的是聯邦的標準語。

 

Spock微微揚起眉。

 

那陌生的生物從地上撐起自己的身體，潔白的羽翅輕輕一搧，便輕盈地飛了起來。他向前滑行，有些笨拙地降落在Spock的面前。

 

「該死的瓦肯三倍重力。」他扯了扯嘴角，自嘲地說：「但至少這次我沒在地上砸出個大坑。」

 

Spock抱著自己的I-Chaya，眨了眨眼。

 

近距離之下，Spock更清楚地看見了該名生物的外表。眼前的生物有著相較於瓦肯而言更近似於人類的外觀。瓦肯與人類的生理外觀其實非常近似，然而對方燦金的髮色、湛藍的虹膜，與圓潤的耳朵都與瓦肯不同，而是更為接近於成年人類男性的生理外觀。

 

除了他背上那巨大且潔白的羽翼。

 

「你長得與我的母親很相似，她是名人類。」他歪著頭，看著眼前的生物，以標準的聯邦語詢問：「你是人類嗎？可是人類並沒有翅膀。」

 

「我不是人類，」那名生物擺了擺手，做了一個模糊的手勢。他慢半拍地反應過來，慢動作的轉過頭，瞇起自己的眼，上下審視著Spock，「你說你的母親是名人類？」他狐疑地問。

 

Spock點點頭，放下了I-Chaya，讓牠繞著自己的腳邊轉著圈，「肯定的。」

 

「你就是Spock？Sarek與Amanda之子Spock？」該名生物再次問道。

 

「肯定的。」Spock回答，儘管他並不知道為何對方知道他的名字。

 

有著潔白翅膀的生物露出了一個笑容，「找到你了。」他對著Spock眨眨眼，藍色的眸中滿是明媚，「初次見面，Spock，我是你的守護天使。」

 

※

 

「守護天使？」Spcok重複了一遍對方所說的名詞，「我並未聽過該項稱呼，請闡述。」

 

自稱為守護天使的生物蹲了下來，讓自己的視線與Spock齊平，像是一點也不在乎自己翅膀的末端沾上了地上的沙塵那般，「嗯，要怎麼說呢？」他搔了搔自己的頭，把那頭本來就已經十分凌亂的金髮用得更亂，「守護天使就是……負責守護你的天使……」

 

有說等於沒說。

 

Spock再次眨了眨眼，試圖理解對方的解釋，然而對方過於籠統的解釋並未讓他更好的理解對方的種族與來到瓦肯的任務，「所以，你所使用的名稱『天使』是你的種族？」看著對方一臉的詞窮，Spock決定自力救濟。

 

「是的。」天使說，像是展示那般搧了搧自己背後的羽翼。

 

「而守護我是你的任務？」他繼續問道。

 

天使點點頭。

 

「天使都像你一樣擁有翅膀嗎？」Spock詢問。

 

天使再次點點頭，輕快地回答：「是曖，翅膀的數目有差別，不過是的，我們都有翅膀。」

 

Spock理解地點頭，繼續問道：「請問你是來自於哪一個星系？」

 

天使笑起來，像是他問了什麼奇怪的問題，「地球啊，Spock，跟你的母親一樣。」

 

Spock困惑地看著對方，「我並不知道地球除了人類還有其他的高等智慧生物。」

 

「普通的人看不見我們。」天使調皮地眨眨眼，「只有被選中的人和我們需要保護的對象才會看的見我們。」

 

「那是不可能的，」Spock搖頭，「物質對於光影的折射對於每一名個體都是相同的，不應該對於你造成例外。」

 

「你可以試試看，」天使藍色的眸中充滿了調皮，「呼喚你的母親，看她看不看得見我。」

 

這是一個不合邏輯的要求，但對方的語氣與姿態充滿了肯定。Spock知道不曾見過、或不曾聽過的事情未必就是錯誤的。科學的精神是追求真理與進步，所以秉著科學的精神，他仍然開口呼喚了自己的母親。

 

「母親，」他喚道，「是否可以請妳過來一下這裡？」

 

「怎麼了，Spock？」Amanda繞過那塊大岩石，「要回家了嗎？」

 

「否定的，母親，我有個問題想要請問妳。」

 

「當然，Spock，」Amanda笑起來，「你想問什麼？」

 

Spock指著天使的方向，對方此時已經站了起來，「請問妳是否看的見站在那裡的生物？」

 

Amanda看向天使的方向，視線卻直接掠過了天使，就像是那裡並不存在著任何東西似的，臉上出現了困惑的神情。

 

「你在說什麼啊？」Amanda困惑地說，伸出手摸了摸Spock的額頭，「中暑了嗎？」

 

Spock避開母親的手，「經過演化，瓦肯的生理可以很好的適應沙漠的氣候，」他平板地說出自己前幾天在書上看見的話，「中暑的猜測是不合邏輯的。」

 

「好吧，」Amanda的臉上有著好奇，「所以那裡究竟有著什麼？那個大洞嗎？」

 

Spock再次看向天使的方向，天使站在大洞的旁邊，臉上滿是惡作劇得逞的笑容。

 

「否定的，母親，那裡站著一名自稱為天使的生物。」

 

Amanda笑起來，「你也到了想要守護天使的年齡了啊？」她說，「誰跟你說天使的事的？你的奶奶嗎？」

 

「否定的，母親，祖母並未告知我任何關於天使的事。」Spock詢問自己的母親，「所以地球上真的有天使這種生物？」

 

「當然，他們已經存在很久了，也許比人類更久。」

 

「請闡明。」

 

「我會解釋給你聽，」Amanda伸出了自己的手，「但我們該回家了，回去的路上我給你說吧。」

 

Spock點點頭，轉過身最後一次的看向天使的方向，意外地發現大坑的旁邊已經沒有了對方的蹤影。他轉過頭，喚著自己的賽拉獸，「I-Chaya。」

 

不遠處的I-Chaya跑向兩人，Spock把牠抱起，讓Amanda將手放上他的肩膀 — 那是一個折衷的辦法，瓦肯人的手有過多的神經，太過敏感，而肩膀則否，既能滿足Amanda對於物理接觸的需求，又不至於讓Spock感到不適 — 一起走回家。

 

 

 

*I-Chaya是Spock第一隻賽拉獸，在TOS裡繼承於Sarek，所以在原初宇宙裡I-Chaya已經很老了。在這篇故事裡的設定為Spock是I-Chaya的第一個主人，剛剛出生。


	2. Chapter 2

Spock結束今日的冥想練習，睜開眼。他意外地發現早些時後消失的天使此刻正坐在他的窗台上，藍色的眸子滿是戲謔地看著他。

 

因為母親已經對他詳盡地解釋過守護天使在地球文化中所扮演的角色，所以他對於這名意料之外的訪客並沒有懼怕的情緒。

 

他走向天使，「我的母親告知我守護天使會在人類經歷危機時出現，並協助人類度過危機。」他深褐色的眸子好奇地看向自己的守護天使，「我並未經歷任何危機。」

 

「雖然我很希望我是錯的，」天使說，「但是Spock，你將會經歷讓你感到痛苦的危機。」藍眸中的戲謔消失，變得嚴肅，「那份痛苦將會讓你在往後的生命裡感到掙扎，我希望能夠讓你避免這份痛苦。」

 

Spock擰眉，「我並不認為我會將生命浪費在『掙扎』如此效率低下的事情上。」

 

「情緒是難以掌控的，」天使靜靜地說：「我相信你已經注意到了。」

 

是的，天使是對的。他近期剛剛開始了睡前的冥想和對於情緒控制的練習，而他確實發現情緒並非無時無刻都能夠被有效地掌控。

 

那說服了他，所以他頷首。「我明白了，」他說。「我將會做好經歷危機的準備。」

 

※

 

Spock結束了今日的課程，回到家中。他逕直地走回自己的房中，並未如平常那般先與母親交談。

 

他的天使是對的，他確實經歷了情感上的危機 — Stonn今日帶頭嘲笑了他的人類血統，並暗示他的母親是人類婊子，而他的父親則是瓦肯的叛徒。

 

那嚴重地傷害了他的情感，但他將不能與母親討論今日所發生的事。母親並未有瓦肯的血統，人類對於情緒的感受遠遠的高於瓦肯，他推測此項事件將會對母親造成嚴重的情感傷害，所以他不會這麼做。

 

他的父親此刻並不在瓦肯，尚有8.93個標準日才會返回，但他迫切地需要與一名高等的智慧生物交談此事。於是，他想到了他的守護天使。

 

那將是符合邏輯的。根據母親所給予的訊息，他相信天使將是可以信任的對象，而天使確實提過祂的任務便是協助他度過危機。所以，他推斷與天使談論此事將是符合邏輯的。

 

他剛剛進到房間，便看見天使憑空出現在他的冥想墊上。「我本來希望我是錯的。」天使靜靜地說，臉上有著悲傷的神色，「真的，我本來希望你可以不經歷這些。」

 

那句話讓他壓抑了許久的情緒有潰堤的跡象，但他只是深深地吸了一口氣，壓抑著自己的情緒。

 

很顯然地，天使已經知道發生了什麼事。

 

天使在冥想墊上盤腿坐了下來，然後對著他招了招手，「過來，Spock。」

 

「瓦肯對於物理性的接觸非常地敏感。」他說，試圖維持著自己的邏輯思考。

 

「我知道，但我剛好不是存在於這個世界的生物，我沒有真正意義上的實體。」

 

天使是對的。經過幾天的觀察與研究，Spock發現自己是唯一一個可以看見，並觸碰到天使的人，其他人對於天使視而不見，彷彿那裡根本沒有存在任何東西，儘管他們正看著天使的方向。他曾經詢問過母親這個問題，母親告知他守護天使只顯化於祂們將要守護的人的眼前，而只有真正被祝福的人，才會見到屬於自己的守護天使。祂們並不真正存在於這個物質的世界，但卻活在每一個地球人的心中。

 

他是被祝福的，他不是雜種。他重覆著母親的話，如此說服自己，走向天使。

 

天使將他納入懷中，雪白的翅膀將他們包起。

 

「我的母親告知我只有真正被祝福的人，才會見到屬於自己的守護天使。」他惶惑不安地抓住天使純白的衣物，像是即將溺斃的人在大海中抓住了救命的浮木，「你是我的守護天使，而你出現了，這是否代表我是被祝福的？」

 

「你是被祝福的。」天使抱著他，溫暖的體溫安慰了他。對方輕柔的羽毛覆在他的背上，讓他感到安全與溫暖。

 

「Stonn說我的母親是人類婊子，而我的父親是瓦肯叛徒。」他說，沒有注意到自己的聲音中有著受傷，「他嘲笑我的血統，我試圖告知他這是不合邏輯的。」

 

「即使是瓦肯，也會有不合邏輯的時刻，不要相信他的話，Spock，他年紀還小，不知道自己在說什麼。」

 

「但是一旁負責監督我們的教師並未阻止，他們已經接受邏輯的訓練許久，這是否代表Stonn的說法並無謬誤？」

 

天使嘆息，「同樣的問題在地球存在許久，過去人們相信某些人種比起其他人種更為高貴，而在地球進入曲速時代後，這樣的問題轉變為另外一種形式，」他停頓，意有所指地說，「即某些星球的物種相信他們更為的高貴，因為他們掌握了更先進的科技。」

 

Spock看著天使。

 

「那是謬誤的，Spock。」天使溫柔地順了順他的瀏海，「你不會因為一名孩童掌握的知識比成年者少而鄙視他。因為孩子總會長大，而知識可以通過學習而習得。」他調整了一下姿勢，讓Spock能夠更舒適地躺在他的懷抱中。「相同地，你也不該因為某些星球掌握的技術較為落後，而鄙視該星球的物種。」

 

「這是否代表了Stonn與教師們的觀點在邏輯上是錯誤的？」Spock詢問。

 

「是的。」天使給了他一個肯定的答案。

 

Spock覺得自己混亂的情緒冷靜了下來，「我明白了，我為我自己如此容易被謬論引導而致歉。」

 

天使笑出聲，「不需要，Spock，這就是為什麼我在這裡。」


	3. Chapter 3

Spock調整了一下自己的姿勢，讓自己呈現側躺的姿勢，並讓自己的視線對著房間。

 

他的天使靠坐在他的床邊，金色的腦袋枕在胳膊上，澄澈的雙眼直勾勾地看著他。

 

他們靠得很近，近得Spock幾乎可以感覺到自己呼出的氣息吐在對方臉上。但不像他，不真正存在於物質世界的天使並不需要呼吸。在他面前的生物明明如此接近，卻總是像被投射出來的全息影像般讓他有種不真實的感覺。

 

他伸出手，觸碰對方的臉，心底因為指尖確實觸碰到了東西而感到安慰。他的手在天使的臉上遊走，甚至沒有特意避開對方的融合點。天使是不一樣的，就算他碰觸到了融合點，也無法讀出任何資訊。

 

因為他的觸摸，天使輕笑起來，Spock可以感覺到那滿滿的愛與無限的包容自那些笑聲中傳來。這是多麼神奇的一件事，他想著。瓦肯人是接觸型的心靈感應者，但是只有天使是如此不同，他不需要觸碰到他，也能感覺到眼前的生物究竟有多麼珍視他。

 

「我必須承認，儘管你已經告知過我可能面對的困境，但這仍是困難的。」他收回手，把自己更好地裹在被窩中，還有7.3分鐘就到他就寢的時間，放鬆自己的身體是符合邏輯的。

 

他在學校的情況在惡化，邏輯並無法說服Stonn與其他孩子對他的的排斥。他在上課時被孤立，下課後被嘲笑，不管他如何做，都無法改善這一切。

 

「你完美地融合了邏輯與情感，是真正連接了兩個世界的孩子。」天使刮了刮他的鼻頭，「他們只是無法瞭解你的特別。」

 

Spock看著他，對方那雙蔚藍的雙眼中滿是溫柔，瓦肯星上沒有任何東西可以與之比擬。

 

「如果他們永遠也不瞭解怎麼辦？」他問，有些害怕，「今天教師在上課時提到我們在七歲時必須選擇伴侶，穩定的關係有助於我們精神世界的完善。」他眨眨眼，試圖壓抑那份恐懼，「如果我永遠也沒有辦法找到一個能夠與我連結的人怎麼辦？」

 

「你總有一天會找到一個精神與你高度匹配的人。」天使從地上爬起來，坐到床沿，將他抱入懷中，那溫暖的懷抱小小撫慰了他。「Spock，他們總有一天會瞭解你的特別，就算不是現在，在未來也會。」

 

「為什麼？」他靠在天使的懷中，隨著睡眠時間的接近而感到困倦。

 

天使再次笑起來，「因為那是符合邏輯的，瓦肯不會否定卓越。」他將滑落的被子拉上Spock的肩頭，將小小的瓦肯男孩包攏，「而你就是卓越。」

 

※

 

「祢有名字嗎？」Spock坐在床沿，歪過頭看著坐在窗臺上的天使。他的身體泛著綠意，因為母親的堅持，他剛剛體驗了地球人所謂的熱水澡。

 

水資源在瓦肯星是極度稀有的，但是他的父親在家中建造了能夠回收並重複利用高達95%的水循環系統，讓他的母親能夠使用這對於瓦肯人而言並不合邏輯的方式完成每日清潔。

 

但仍然，父親是受過縝密邏輯訓練的成年瓦肯人，而父親所做的一切都是有道理的。他相信這是父親減低母親思念故鄉的方式之一，就像他們家中經常會食用地球的食物。相較於來往於地球與瓦肯所耗費掉的資源，在水循環系統中所消耗掉的水資源以及能夠自交易場所輕易購買的地球食材所消耗的信用點是完全符合邏輯的取代方式。

 

坐在窗臺上的天使看著他，藍色的眸子因為驚訝而微微收縮，「為什麼突然這麼問？」

 

「今天Stonn再度試圖以嘲弄我沒有朋友來引起我的情緒反應。」Spock眨眨眼，「我想要反駁他，因為我擁有你，你是我的朋友，但我意識到我並不知道你的名字。」

 

「我的種族不使用聲音作為交流的管道，所以我並沒有名字。」天使說，在看見瓦肯臉上的失望後嘆了口氣，「但我想你可以叫我Jim。」

 

「Jim。」Spock輕聲唸出那個名字，短短的音節在他舌尖的顫抖讓他愉悅，彷彿那個名字承載著特殊的含意，而光是唸出那個名字就讓他感到滿足。「Jim跟Spock。」他說。

 

「Jim跟Spock。」Jim輕輕煽動翅膀，從窗臺上飄浮起來，然後在床邊讓自己降落在地面。不像第一次見面時的狼狽，祂現在已經可以很好地掌握瓦肯的重力。

 

祂單腳跪在地上，讓自己與坐在床沿的瓦肯視線齊平，「我感覺到悲傷，Spock。」他將瓦肯人的手納入自己的手中，「你介意告訴我發生了什麼事嗎？」

 

「我以為祢知道。」巧克力色的眸中有著對於那份不好回憶而受到的傷害。

 

「我不知道。」Jim輕聲說：「我只有在你允許的時候才會感知到你的感覺。」他收攏自己的手掌，瓦肯男孩放在他手中的手是這麼地小，「Spock，我的任務是守護，不是監視。」

 

祂只會在這裡幫助他度過難關，直到他能夠保護自己，而並非幫助他避免外在的傷害。

 

「我可以聽見他們在竊竊私語。」Spock說，儘管他努力控制自己的情緒，但臉部表情從來就不是Jim解讀他的方式。「說我連一個朋友都沒有。」

 

「那不是真的。」Jim輕聲說，「我是你的朋友。」

 

「我相信祢的友誼。」Spock點點頭，因為對方毫不遲疑的態度而感受到撫慰。那雙藍色的眸中所蘊含的情感是如此美麗，像是母親看著自己時的表情，卻又更加豐富，恍若母親故鄉表面所覆蓋的蔚藍汪洋。

 

也許這是為什麼他並不排斥熱水澡。瓦肯人是沙漠的民族，但他發現自己喜歡熱水澡，因為那些水讓他想到了Jim，Jim總是讓他感到溫暖，就像那些暖呼呼的熱水一樣，溫暖且輕柔地包圍著他。

 

天使將他的手在自己的臉上貼平，Spock感覺著掌心下的柔軟觸感。他有些遺憾地補充：「但我還是希望他們也能夠看見你，知道我也是有人珍惜的。」


	4. Chapter 4

「看，他的人類眼睛。他們看起來很悲傷，不是嗎？」

 

嘲弄的言論再次在腦中響起，Spock關掉電子書桌的程式，盯著自己在黑色螢幕中的倒影。遺傳自母親的褐色雙眼回望著他，就像是母親悲傷的時候。

 

「Spock。」輕柔的叫喚伴隨著翅膀搧動時所帶起的微風響起，Spock轉過身，看見Jim降落在自己身後。

 

「我沒事。」擔心對方誤會，他解釋道。

 

他的處境仍然沒有改善，但他已經學會不去介意。Jim讓他明白自己沒有必要為了那些根本不瞭解他，只會一味批判他的人，讓愛自己的人擔心。

 

當他改變了想法，那些羞辱的言論便再也傷害不到他。事實上，有一部份的他甚至為那些人感到遺憾，因為人類的情感也許衝動，也許不合邏輯，但它們仍是美的。反之，當你感受不到悲傷，你也同樣感受不到快樂。

 

Jim勾起嘴角，「我知道。」

 

經過不斷地練習，他所承諾守護的對象早就明白，掌控自己情緒的最佳方式不是壓抑，而是學會與那些情緒共處。

 

感受那些情緒，理解那些情緒，才能夠更加有效地掌控那些陌生的感情。

 

「我沒有辦法告訴你我有多麼驕傲。」Jim說。

 

Spock感覺到愉悅包圍了他，當然，作為一名成功的瓦肯，他很好地控制了自己的臉部表情。

 

今天導師們對他們的精神水域進行了檢查，以確定他們是否夠資格學習進階冥想。毫不意外地，他的精神水域比大部分的人都要來得穩定。

 

擁有人類的血統又怎麼樣呢？人類的衝動與不合邏輯讓他對於情感有更深層的理解，從而能更加有效地掌握它們。誠如Jim所說的，所有的事情都不分好壞，因為就算是困境，一旦克服了，那麼困境就會成為進步的助力。

 

這個世界上，沒有不可贏的局面。

 

「但是你看起來並不高興。」Spock指出，敏銳地察覺到對方與平常不太一樣。Jim臉上的神情與平常母親看著自己時一樣，充滿了關愛與驕傲，卻又還多了一些別的情緒。

 

「Spock，時間到了。」Jim沉默了一下，輕聲說。

 

Spock眨眨眼，他當然明白這一天總會到來。Jim在一開始的時候就說過，祂的出現不過是為了協助他度過難關，現在那些困境不再困擾他，所以Jim的離開也是理所當然的。

 

但是，他卻沒有想到這一天來得如此之快。跟Jim相處的日子是如此輕鬆愉悅，他什麼都不需要說，只要一個眼神，對方就能瞭解。

 

他不知道這是因為Jim是天使，還是因為Jim本就如此瞭解他。但如果他能夠擁有朋友，他希望他未來的友人會是Jim這樣的人。

 

他協助Jim適應瓦肯星上的生活，就像Jim協助他學會與那些陌生的情感共處。他喜歡他們的交談，喜歡這種一同變得更好的感覺。

 

「你不能留下來嗎？」他詢問，儘管心中知道機率微小。

 

Jim搖搖頭，「那是不被允許的。」

 

「那你之後還會再出現嗎？」他繼續問道，「當我再次需要你的時候？」

 

Jim再次搖頭，「不太可能，這是我的最後一項任務，之後會有別的天使來接替我的工作。」

 

「我以為守護天使是不會更換的。」Spock狐疑地反問。

 

Jim看起來有些尷尬，「通常來說沒錯，但我違反了一些規則，上頭要把我調到別的地方去。」

 

「我明白了。」他點頭，從椅子上跳了下來。

 

Jim單膝半跪在地上，讓自己的視線與瓦肯男孩齊高。他舉起手，做出標準的瓦肯禮：「生生不息，繁榮昌盛。」

 

那標準的瓦肯禮驅走了Spock心中一些因為離別而帶來的傷感，就像Jim以他為榮一樣，他也為自己的朋友能夠快速地適應完全陌生的生活而感到驕傲。

 

這樣好的Jim，是他的守護天使，他的朋友。

 

「你使用了標準的瓦肯禮，作為回報，我認為使用地球的習俗與你道別是符合邏輯的。」他這樣說道，走到對方面前，張開自己的手臂，就像母親偶爾擁抱自己時一樣，控制著自己心中的傷感。

 

當離別的時刻到來，所有的挽留都是毫無必要的。Jim要回去接受懲處，強迫Jim留下會增加祂被加重處罰的可能性，而那，就定義來說，是完全不合邏輯的。

 

語音剛落，Jim長臂一攬，將瓦肯男孩納入懷中，「你會做得很好的，Spock。」

 

「對此我有所保留。」Spock回擁對方，「我相信我能夠很好地維持精神水域的平衡，但是四年後我必須與另一名瓦肯進行初步鏈接，以保持精神水域的平穩，但是有鑑於我的同儕並不願意與我交談，我有足夠的理由相信無人願意與我共用鏈接。」

 

Jim低笑起來，「瓦肯真是愛擔心的種族，」他把下巴抵在Spock頭上，伸手擰亂對方梳理得一絲不苟的頭髮，「別擔心，雖然我好像不應該告訴你這個，但是我偷看了你的藍圖。你在成年之後擁有一群很好的夥伴，你信任他們，他們也信任你。」他調皮地眨了眨眼，「而那群夥伴之中，其中一個就是你的伴侶。」

 

「我假設他們不是瓦肯。」Spock思考了一下，「瓦肯不會毫無原因地信任。」

 

「我不能告訴你太多，這會影響你之後的選擇。」Jim說，「我只是想要告訴你，你無須擔心之後的旅程，你的生命確實會有能夠一同前進的人。」

 

那讓Spock安心了一些，畢竟Jim從來都不會欺騙他，然後他突然間意識到Jim的話中透漏了別的信息。「偷看？」他問，「這是否代表你並不被允許查詢我的藍圖？」

 

Jim僵住。

 

「Jim，那是你被懲罰的原因嗎？」Spock追問，想要看清對方的表情。

 

「我要更正，」Jim嘀咕道，把Spock摟得更緊，不讓他看見自己的表情，「瓦肯是一板一眼的種族。」

 

「瓦肯崇尚技術性細節。」Spock回嘴。

 

「是是是，你這個一板一眼的小尖耳朵。」Jim在他的頭頂悶笑。

 

「尖耳朵？」Spock的語氣因為狐疑而揚高，「這是否是對於我的生理的......」

 

他的疑問因為Jim的動作而中止，環抱住他的天使親暱地蹭了蹭他的臉頰，然後放開他，站了起來。

 

門窗緊閉的房間從不知名的地方捲起細微的風，在對方的腳下盤據。

 

然後，他意識到，時間到了。

 

「大部分的人長大後都看不太見我們，所以我猜我們還是使用瓦肯的方式道別吧。」Jim露出一個微笑，再次做出瓦肯禮，「生生不息，繁榮昌盛。」

 

「生生不息，繁榮昌盛。」Spock舉起手回禮，如果Jim所言是真的，那麼說再見確實是不可能的了。

 

盤據的風向上蔓延，風速快得幾乎讓人可以看見那透明的漩渦，它很快地包裹住Jim。幾秒後，就像出現時那樣突然，整個房間在突然間歸於平靜。

 

風旋陡然消失，同樣消失的還有暴風中心的人影。Spock環顧歸於平靜的房間，明白自己也許再也見不到這位朋友，但是彼此對於對方的影響卻永遠都不會消失。

 

※

 

他從冥想墊上站起來，午後的陽光斜斜地映入他的房內。有這麼一個瞬間，他以為自己看見一個身影調皮地坐在窗臺上，晃著腳丫子。

 

那樣的畫面讓他感到溫暖，但是他卻很肯定這樣的畫面不過是自己的幻覺。窗臺空蕩蕩的，只有窗外城市的剪影在夕陽下折射著橘紅色的光，而坐在開啟著的窗臺上的動作太過危險，他並沒有認識誰會做出這樣不合邏輯的舉動。

 

「Spock，吃晚餐了。」母親的聲音再次響起，讓他很快意識到這是自己從冥想中清醒過來的原因。他朝房門走去，決定在睡前加強冥想的深度，以清除自己所產生的幻覺。

 

「小心一點，畢竟上週攻擊USS Kelvin的船還沒有被找到。」他走到餐廳，剛好看見Amanda替Sarek將披風上的拉繩綁緊，擔憂地說。

 

他知道這個事件。USS Kelvin被羅慕蘭星艦攻擊的事件鬧得很大，因為USS Kelvin的船員多數是人類，所以聯邦派出與羅慕蘭談判的專家亦同樣由人類為主，父親作為瓦肯駐地球的大使，在談判時同樣也需要在場。

 

「聯邦已經加強了附近星域的巡邏，而且沒有任何跡象顯示界子空間保護頻率已經暴露。」Sarek冷靜地說，「妳無須擔心。」

 

Amanda露出一個勉強的微笑，剛好看見Spock站在走廊轉角，「Spock，桌上有 _pok tar_ ，你先去吃，我待會就過去。」

 

Spock點點頭，走進餐廳，並找到屬於自己的那份晚餐。餐桌上只放著兩份晚餐，他很明白那是因為父親必須前往星港與剩餘的團隊會和。

 

「我會在8.43個標準日後回來。」Sarek說。

 

Amanda沒有回話，Spock猜想母親正在與父親擁別，那是地球的傳統，就像是......

 

他擰起眉，停下進食的動作，還有誰也喜歡這麼做？

 

一個模糊的念頭一閃而過，他試著捕捉，但是那個念頭消失得太快，最終什麼也沒有。

 

Spock繼續進食的動作，他想到自己下午的冥想並不成功，也許他不僅要加強睡前冥想的深度，同時還要加長長度，以確保自己精神水域的平穩。

 

門口傳來關門的聲音，Spock吃進一口 _pok tar_ ，瓦肯食物特有的辛辣氣味在他的舌尖擴散，像是窗外炎熱的氣候，讓他感覺到溫暖。

 

生生不息，繁榮昌盛。他在心中低聲呢喃，與自己遠行的父親告別。從前他並不喜歡離別，因為父親每次前往地球，總是會待上很長一段時間。瓦肯孩童在成年之前不能與 _sa-kemh_ 和 _ko-mekh_ 分離太久，不然會造成精神水域的波動。但是這一次他卻發現自己不像從前般介意，因為就算分離，他們的心卻始終再一起。

 

「好吃嗎？」Amanda的聲音響起，他抬起頭，看見母親對著自己微笑，「你父親出門前調整了一下複製機的代碼，說你長大了，味覺沒有以前敏感，所以要調得比較辣一些，」Amanda在Spock身邊坐下，「怎麼樣，會不會太辣？」

 

「答案是否定的，」Spock嚥下口中的食物，「它的味道是令人滿意的。」

 

「你真的長大了。」Amanda拿起自己的餐具，「你長得比我小時候要快多了，我在你這個年紀沒有你這麼懂事。」

 

Spock看著自己的母親，想起上週導師所講解的生命週期，「出生，成長，死亡，是生命循環的一部份。」

 

Amanda輕笑起來，「是啊，我們都要長大。」

 

 

 

\-----You are My Angel 全文完-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就這麼任性地完結了，但是這篇一開始的時候就設定是短篇啦QWQ總覺得瓦肯這麼悶騷，Spock被霸凌了肯定也不會說，只會自己默默忍耐，如果有人開導的話會快樂很多啊QAQ  
> 至於他們最後有沒有相遇，每個人的答案應該都不一樣吧。總之，雖然沒想到會拖這麼久，但總算是寫完了。親愛的@狐狸老闆娘謝謝妳這麼忙還要幫我檢查錯字嚶嚶嚶，妳是我的天使 <3 最後，謝謝每個看完故事的GN，妳們也是天使，妳們的回文就是動力啊 (熊抱


End file.
